


Willow

by AngelicMichael



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicMichael/pseuds/AngelicMichael
Summary: Reader, who is a witch (not tied to the og coven) is best friends with Michael. They decide to spend Valentines day together in outpost three. Based on a prompt from tumblr, and the 'willow' music video by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! the idea of witch! Reader not being tied to the og coven is NOT my idea, others have done it before - I just did it cause it made sense w the music video this fic is based off of hehe. AlsoThe v beginning is like Sojourn! Era and then the rest of the fic is somewhere between fire & reign and outpost era. My tumblr is angelicmichael, hope yall enjoy <3

Feburaury 14th was always a day you dreaded; The idea and concept of a whole fucking holiday being dedicated to just love.. really put a bitter taste in your mouth. In your opinion, it was just a reason for couples to show a disgusting amount of PDA and get away with it. 

However; due to a incredibly corny and cliche situation you found yourself in; you now were seeing the incoming holiday in a different light. When you thought of the holiday.. You first thought of Michael. Michael Langdon. 

Meeting Michael at all was a complete accident - You met months ago in fall; on a dark cloudy night. Every detail from that evening was etched and woven into your mind as if it had just happened yesterday; and you could only hope that it would remain that way forever. After all; that was the night when you had met your favorite person. You even remembered the weather.. The bitterness of the cold wind making it seem as if it was seconds from storming. 

You were part of a small coven which was meeting due to a full moon, it was a rather mundane and basic ritual you were preforming. One of which you had preformed more times you could even count on your fingers.. However; what made that ritual special is that your coven happened to be recruiting. 

Full black outfits, including thin, long cloaks is what everyone wore to the occasion.. After everything was over and done with; you went to leave - the bitter coldness of the night urging you to leave rather quickly. 

However; something.. almost a invisible force made you stop walking away from the crowd and made you physically stop. You slowly stopped walking; and turned around. You sharply gasped when you saw a figure directly in front of you - wearing a dark ensemble that matched yours nearly identically. 

Immeadietly you grew weary. A sharp, nauseated feeling started to manifest inside of you. 

"Were you following me"? You spoke with your voice raised, your hands which previously fell loosely at your side were starting to curl into fists. 

You could feel yourself getting defensive. You quickly flicked your eyes over at the other coven members - making sure you werent causing a scene; not wanting to draw attention to the situation until it grew necessary. 

"Yes, but.. look. I just wanted to talk to you.. away from the others". The boy stated. 

You bit your lip to suppress a groan. You rolled your eyes, not really caring that he could see how bothered you were. 

"Fine. But c'mon, make it quick". You said, not trying to hide the irritation in your voice. 

You turned around and walked a few feet away from the crowd, not looking back but merely expecting him to follow you. You were expecting he was just another newbie with dumb questions, or needed clarification on something. 

You turned to talk to him, and that's when you noticed something you about him you seemed to overlook ealier - his beauty. You were completely taken aback and breathtaken. Light blue eyes met your gaze as you stared blankly at him; momentarily stunned. He looked beyond ethereal; his pale cheeks flushed a light pink from the cold and his blonde hair looked as if it could be spun from gold. It was almost like he could sense how you were suddenly taken aback.. A smug smirk played on his lips; if you didnt know any better you would say he almost seemed cocky. 

"Theres something about you that's different from the others. I could sense it". He stated. 

"How"? You stuttered. 

You watched as he took a couple steps toward you and in one quick swoop, pushed the hood of his cloak fully back. He got even closer but you didnt dare move. You watched him curiously as he turned to the side, pushing his blonde locks of hair out of the way to show you something behind his ear.. Your blood instantly went cold once you saw three sixes; however you werent scared. In fact you were really the first person that Michael met that didnt practically faint when they saw his mark. Looking back; you supposed that's why you and Michael bonded so quickly and became so close. 

It didnt take long for him after that to confine in you that people either avoided him or became obssesed once they knew; both reactions ultimately stemming from fear. You were the first person to look past that and to just see him as a actual human being - not just a vessel for some fucked up prophecy to play out. 

Even though Michael's beauty was undeniable to you; the relationship you two had was strictly platonic.. and in the past that was never something that bothered you. You supposed that he was tired of people throwing themselves at his feet and what he really needed more than anything was a friend - so you chose to be that for him, not daring to try and test the boundaries your relationship had. 

However; the boundaries were seemingly starting to come down naturally - because your relationship wasnt entirely platonic anymore. Things between you two werent exactly black and white as they used to be; a great example of this, was how you two were planning on spending Valentines Day together. 

You and Michael agreed to spend it as friends. Neither of you had a date and spending Valentines alone when you had Michael seemed redundant.. and honestly just boring. Instead of making Valentines day an all day event; it started for you two as a 'date' at 6 pm. 

In order to avoid having to confront putting a label on your.. situationship, the venue for your lavish Valentines date was at a more.. private venue. He only gave you a address and instructions, you didnt really know what exactly to expect but you knew you werent going to his house. It was somewhere new. 

It was nearly six pm, the sun had just set - leaving the sky a shade somewhere between navy blue and pure black. The air was cold on your skin as you stepped out of the car, wondering where the hell you even were. 

The area you found yourself in was completely bare and void of any trees, the only object or building you saw was a giant, black, metal structure. The instructions Michael gave you had told you about this but.. seeing it in person was merely jarring, oddly unsettling. You approached it, trying to ignore the nerves and anxiety you could feel creeping in. 

You couldnt help but wonder what the hell this place was and why out of all the places you two could have a 'date', it would have to be here? 

As you stood in front of an elevator - stepping in, you felt very reluctant to do so. It definetly felt a bit weird that Michael wanted to meet you in such a secluded place but.. he was your best friend. He would never hurt you.. espically on valentines day.. Right? 

The doors opened and you slowly stepped out, immediately taken back. You were now in a oval room, with a long hallway stretching out. You first quickly scanned your surroundings for Michael but, he wasnt here. Not in your line of vision anyway. You nearly forgot you were here for Michael at all for a second. The interior was breathtaking; resembling a old, Victorian style mansion. Even though you were still utterly confused; Michaels reasoning for choosing this venue was starting to become more clear to you. 

It was the cozy, romantic vibe the 'house' seemed to radiate. The dim lighting also amplified this affect; seemingly giving everything in sight a subtle golden glow, otherwise everything remained relatively dark. You walked through the building; down hallways, looking for any sounds of life at all. Your witchy senses didnt always work on Michael, so you didnt even bother to try to use those. He was right about how you were powerful but, his powers still outshone yours unfortunately. 

You finally heard something, something faint; soft music playing distantly in the background. You followed it swiftly, the music getting louder and louder until you found him - in what appeared to be the library. 

The room was immense; books were lined on shelves that bordered the room. Couches, along with a decent sized fireplace and chandelier - and of course a record player, also resided in the library. Playing a tune that sounded similar but you couldnt quite remember what it was.. whatever it was, it sounded old and romantic - maybe from the 50s. 

"Your not very good at hiding, you know. The music was a dead giveaway". You commented playfully. 

Michael greeted you with a smirk, obviously holding back laughter. He stood up from one of the couches; approaching you. He looked incredibly handsome in the normal black ensemble he was wore but tonight he sported a long black coat. Making you fondly nostalgic of the night you two met. 

He got dangerously close to you, almost in your face but you werent intimidated. Plus, you knew he wasnt trying to actually intimidate you. Michael being the way he was; you knew he wouldnt have asked you to spend Valentines with him if he didnt tolerate you in some way. 

"Its a good thing I wasnt trying to hide then, is it"? He spoke; his eyes pierced into yours. 

The direct eye contact was starting to get unnerving and so was the.. apparent tension. You took a step back, looking away and laughing awkwardly - trying to remind yourself you two were strictly friends. Best friends, in fact. Nothing more.. and nothing less. 

"So.. what even is this place? You don't own this or something.. do you"? You asked, slyly changing the topic. 

"Actually I do. It's being saved for something I have in the works; but nothing's official yet. I wanted to get your opinion though.. what do you think"? Michael asked. 

Even though you absolutely loved, whatever the hell this place even was, something.. felt off. Perhaps it was the fact it was completely secluded and private. Too private. You knew Michael was into some weird shit with the satanists but; you figured he would atleast tell you by now if he was planning on something big with them.. Something that would require a huge fucking mansion underground. 

"This place is beautiful, Michael. But what is it for"? 

"Your too eager for your own good, (y/n). You will know in due time, I promise; but for now.. come sit with me". 

He gently grabbed your wrist and guided you over to one of the bare, black couches; you followed - sitting next to him. 

The hours continuing were filled with incredibly cheesy gestures that you only rolled your eyes at, and teased him for. The first being a few small, pink flowers he had conjured up and then tucked into your hair. At first you really thought nothing of it, they were just pretty flowers. However; you knew due to Michael's nature that he didnt just so happen to come across those flowers, he summoned them purposefully - specifically for you.. You didnt bother to try and hide how flustered this made you. 

"Those are beautiful; what are they"? You asked, gesturing to the flowers. 

"Thought you'd never ask. Wild roses. They hold many meanings; most agree they represent both love, suffering, beauty.. life. They're even said to protect the living from the dead". 

You couldnt help but to laugh at his explanation. 

"Will they protect me from you? You know your not exactly human yourself". You teased. 

The corner of Michael's lips slid into a slow smile, one that you couldnt quite decipher whether it was an ironic or genuine gesture. 

You nearly jumped at how quickly one of Michael's hands suddenly slid up into your hair; seemingly picking out one of the petals that had fallen from one of the flowers - he retracted his hand, holding onto the petal. 

"No. Your going to need something stronger than that to keep me away". He said playfully, before crushing the already wilted petal in his hand - letting it fall carelessly to ground. 

You could only roll your eyes. 

Next came the food and well.. you were beyond impressed. Your not certain exactly how he managed to get your favorite food down who knows how many feet underground, but.. he did. And it was perfect. 

You were both pretty quiet during that time; Michael didnt really have a reason to be but you couldnt help but to get lost within your thoughts. Sure; you two were best friends but.. that didnt necessarily warrant him to do all of this for you. Was it possible that he felt.. something else, like you did? 

You couldnt help but to shut that thought down as quick as it came; that had to just be you projecting. There was no way in hell he could love you back.. 

Wait.. love? 

It was like a involuntary reflex the way you suddenly jolted up and backed away from the table. Even though it was just a thought, the fact you just admitted to yourself that you loved him.. What the fuck did that even mean? 

Michael looked startled at well, you could tell by the color of his knuckles that he now had a death grip on his silverware. His icy, blue eyes matched yours with a startled gaze.. As if he was trying to contemplate your next move or to get a good read on you. You were more than well acquainted with Michael's powers by now; you knew how he had the ability to read minds and that's partially why you found yourself, slowly at first, starting to take steps away from him. Wanting desperately to get the fuck away from him. You knew that if Michael even suspected what you were thinking or how you felt, that your friendship could possibly be over. That would be it, he would want absolutely nothing to do with you. You would be no better than the dozens of women and even men that threw themselves at Michael; Maybe even worse. 

You made it down a random hallway until you found yourself physically colliding into him - fucking transmutation. 

You felt a sudden urge to just turn around to try and escape again but you knew he wouldnt let you. Instead you let yourself be captive, you let him hold you. Gently encasing you into a hug. It was painful how hard you were trying to hold back your tears - blindly running away was already embarrassing enough, letting him see you cry would be too much.. Too much for one night, anyways. You felt him let go of you - stepping back a little bit in order to make eye contact with you. 

"What has gotten into you-" He started. 

"Michael- I'm so sorry but I just need to go. We can talk about this tommorow but for now I just really need to be alone-" 

You tried to turn around in order to make another (more calm) attempt at leaving but you felt something grab at your wrist, yet again. His grasp, along with his hand were achingly soft. You hated how much you enjoyed him making physical contact with you - even if it was something just as docile as this. You also couldnt help but to hate the spark of electricity you felt when his skin touched yours - and you couldn't help but to wonder whether he felt it too. 

"No. I need to know what I did wrong. I'm not letting us end today like this". Michael said, his voice was strained with emotion. 

His words were spoken urgently, his voice unsteady and even threatening to break.. That's when you knew you completely fucked up. He totally misinterpreted your actions.. the sudden realization hit you, peircing your heart like a knife. 

"No, your right. Can we sit"? You asked. 

He let go of your wrist coldly, sauntering out of the hallway you two were in. You would be lying if you were to admit that his sudden cold actions didnt hurt you; it definetly stung but you couldnt help to feel in this moment that you kind of deserved it. 

The walk over was quiet and even a bit awkward. When you two sat; he looked at you expectedly.. waiting for you to talk first and explain your sudden, impulsive actions. 

"It wasnt you.. that's not why I tried to leave at all, Michael. You did everything right. I mean that's really the 'problem', even though calling it a problem still isnt the right word but.." You paused before carrying on. 

"What you did tonight for me was perfect, and I'm so thankful for that, truly. But I just feel like I'm starting to interpret your actions in a different way than in which you mean them and that's not fair to you. I know you just want a friend-" Your words continously came out faster the longer you spoke, you were completely rambling at this point but Michael stopped you. 

"Hey, stop". He said softly. 

You felt as if you were dreaming when you saw him start to move closer to you.. it happened so quickly it almost felt fake. Michael gently pushed you back onto the couch, so that you were basically laying down flat on your back. You pulled him back with you so that he was on top, your hands automatically going to his shoulders.. feeling the sudden urge to yank his black top off and to feel his skin under your palms. The feeling was tempting; you could feel how hot his skin was even with his shirt on. You assumed your hands were cold by the way Michael shivered and even groaned when you touched him, that had to be the only logical explanation for him acting like that.. 

The manner in which he bent down, his lips getting closer and closer to yours was nothing but diabolic. He stopped until the point where his lips were just ghosting above yours - maybe only really a mere centimeter away from touching. It felt entirely far too tempting to just - barely tilt your head forward and stop whatever game your friend Langdon was trying to play, but.. you didnt. In reality; the teasing was far too delicious for you to want it to end so soon. 

"Who said I just wanted to be friends"? He whispered. 

You could taste his breath as he spoke, you felt trapped.. But if you were to be honest with yourself, you wouldnt rather spend Valentines Day any other way than in this manner.. Trapped with your absolutle favorite person, with nothing else in the world to do but to get lost in each other. 

His lips roughly collided with yours with such passion that you really havent ever felt before. It threw you off guard for a moment, but you figured there was no sense in shying from it. You had been craving to be loved by him for so long; craving for him to touch you like this and now that it was finally happening.. you only relaxed and embraced the feeling. 

Time slipped away from you far too quickly but after all; time didnt really feel real at all when you were underground in a bunker. No windows or clocks to help ground you back into reality.. 

You knew it was atleast passed midnight now; hours had passed and you two were now residing in one of the random rooms that you had come to learn was of 'Outpost Three'. It was apparent how careful he was with his words when he told you about the place; almost like he didnt want to tell you too much. He told you most of everything, like the cooperative and how this building was for some type of event that would be taking place in the summer but you didnt probe farther. You knew he would tell you in all due time. 

You two were lying on a random, spare bed. It was luxurious and dangerously soft, but if you were honest - the sheets almost seemed scratchy in comparison to Michaels bare skin. Your head wasnt on a pillow but instead on Michael's bare chest, his rhythmic heart beat nearly lulling you to sleep. Almost putting you in some type of odd trance. 

You both watched the movie that was playing on his laptop; propped up on a few sparse pillows at the end of the bed. Although you really werent trying to keep up with what was happening or what the actors were even saying. Instead, you chose to be fully present with Michael, almost entraced in his presence. You two werent talking but, just being surrounded by him - feeling his fingers lazily playing with your hair was heaven to you. 

You still felt as if you were in a dream. After all in what timeline would you ever be so lucky to call someone like Michael, yours?? Even though you two werent exactly official, you really didnt mind at this moment. Labels only seemed to really complicate things and in your opinion; you felt more than privileged to just sit here entangled with Michael, and to escape the rest of reality for a while.


End file.
